Harry Doesn't Have To Know
by Mudblood.kidd
Summary: Hermione and Romilda Finally settle their differences
1. chapter 1

It was late December and everyone but Hermione, some Hufflepuffs, and one other Gryffindor was on vacation for the holidays. Surprisingly Professor McGonagall was not making the remaining few work which disappointed Hermione very much. After what seemed like hours Professor finally dismissed the class and all the students left the classroom. Hermione was gathering her things when she saw Romilda Vane walking towards her. Hermione rolled her eyes and began packing her things with haste. When Hermione finally finished and looked up Romilda was standing in front of her. "What do you want Romilda." said Hermione rolling her eyes heavily. " No hello Romilda or a simple how are you doing Romilda? You know what I'm starting to think you don't like me Mione." said Romilda in a sweet pouty voice. "I don't, now what do you want." said Hermione still not making eye contact. " I wanted to ask you a few things." "If it's about Harry or Ron no thank you." Romilda almost looked disgusted in Hermione's acquisition. " No, of course not it's about Transfiguration class I'm a bit behind." said Romilda with an unsure look. Hermione strongly disliked Romilda but she wasn't cruel enough to let her fail Transfiguration class. " Fine, meet me in the Library in thirty minutes."said Hermione. " I was kinda hoping we could just meet in Gryffindor common room you know since we're the only two here and the Library's going to be filled with Hufflepuffs." Hermione put her hand over her face and said " Fine Gryffindor common room." and walked away speedily so Romilda couldn't respond. Surely thirty minutes passed and Romilda still wasn't in the common room as Hermione was. Hermione grew angry and stormed up to the girl's dormitory to find Romilda to be only dressed in her pink undergarments. "Romilda! Cover yourself." said Hermione shielding her eyes. "Oh c'mon Hermione we're all girls here." said Romilda giving Hermione a nonchalant look. With books in hand, and still covering her eyes she felt around for a bed to sit on. "Uncover your eyes Hermione I have everything you have, well a bit more I guess."said Romilda examining Hermione's body shape." Don't get me wrong your body is awesome but you have to admit I got a bit more."Hermione uncovered her eyes and look at Romilda. "That's not the point let's get to work."said Hermione opening her book. Romilda went over to the bed Hermione was sitting on, took a seat twiddled her thumbs a bit and as if making a sudden decision she nodded and kissed Hermione full on the lips." What the heck Romilda!? What are you doing?!" said Hermione pulling away quickly. " Harry doesn't have to know about this Mione." said Romilda seductively. "That still doesn't answer what it is you just did." Romilda looked at her and tilted her head a bit. Romilda got in front of Hermione and started leaning in again. With every lean Hermione leaned backward eventually leading her to the wall. "Whatcha gonna do now Mione."said Romilda in a seductive voice. Romilda was so close to Hermione that there lips were almost touching but not quite. Hermione leaned in a kissed her hard. Hermione couldn't help but find Romilda unbelievably attractive. She was perfectly shaped with large breast and a large rear. Finally Romilda broke the kiss but yet still dangerously close to Hermione. "What's next?" said Hermione. Romilda put her hands on Hermione's waist and guided her to the bed. Hermione's hair lay messy on the pillow and her fingers twiddling as Romilda unbuttoned her pants. Hermione put her hand on Romilda's cheek and kissed her as Romilda's hands eased Hermione's pants off. Hermione broke the kissed and took her shirt off. "Now we work."said Romilda. Romilda stood up on her knees on the bed. " On your hands and knees. "said Romilda demandingly. Hermione did as told and got on her hands and knees. Romilda pointed to her middle area and looked at Hermione. "Be a lamb and take these off for me."said Romilda sweetly. Hermione did as told, took Romilda's underwear off and started to lick Romilda's sides and folds but not quite the center. Romilda's eyes rolled back and sheshe licked her lips overwhelmed by a desire for the girl. Hermione knew what she was doing to Romilda teasing her with her tounge. "Uhh Hermione" moaned Romilda as Hermione finally started rapidly licking her center playing with her clit. Romilda grabbed Hermione's hair and pulled her away. "Lay down." demanded Romilda. Hermione fell back and laid down as told. "Now, when I do this you better keep the sounds to your self. The only time I will let you make a sound is when I say it's okay." said Romilda again being dangerously close to Hermione's lips. "Yes ma'am." said Hermione seductively. Romilda went down slowly licking Hermione stomach. Hermione felt a burn in her core caused by desire for the girl. Romilda positioned two fingers into Hermione's hole and started fingering hard. Hermione gave a small yelp and bit her lips so hard they bleeded. Romilda's pace got faster and harder the more Hermione cringed with pleasure. With her fingers still inside Hermione Romilda put her hand on Hermione's stomach so she could feel when Hermione took two fast breaths at a time. With four more thrust Romilda felt Hermione taking two fast breaths at a time meaning she was about to cum. "uh.uh.uh.uh.UHHHHH"moaned Hermione as she squirted juices onto the bed. Romilda removed her fingers and started slurping up the girl's juices which only made Hermione cum even more. Romilda got a mouthful of Hermione's juices and slid up to Hermione's mouth and let her taste them. Hermione was now a shaking and soaking wet mess on the bed. " Get up." said Romilda. Hermione slowly rose up and Romilda laid where Hermione did. "Give me what you got mudblood."said Romilda forcefully. Hermione slid down to Romilda's pelvic region and started fingering her gently. Romilda moaned slightly and ran her fingers through Hermione's hair as she began to speed up. Hermione eased two more fingers into Romilda. Romilda dug her finger tips into the sheet of the bed gripping them hard. Romilda's moans grew louder as Hermione went faster. "Harder Mudblood, Harder!" said Romilda loudly. With two more thrust Romilda was cumming all over the bed screaming Hermione's name at the top of her lungs. Still fingering Hermione covered Romilda's mouth. "Uhhhh, fuck me mudblood, fuck me hard." muffled sounds of Romilda's voice slipped through Hermione's fingers. Hermione slowed to a stop and lied down beside Romilda whose eyes were still closed. "How's that for work." said Romilda breathing heavily. "I'd say we haven't done enough." said Hermione leaning in to kiss Romilda's wet lips..


	2. Chapter 2

After about five minutes of affectionate kissing Hermione pulled back. "Annabeth, you don't know how much I enjoy kissing you but you said you only wanted a small kiss and I don't want to violate you or your friendship with Romilda." said Hermione in a troubled voice. Annabeth was falling in love with Hermione and what she'd just said made her realize that Hermione respected her values and didn't want to ruin any chances she had with her. "Hermione, do you actually like me or do you just want a one night stand?" said Annabeth hopefully. "I actually like you, but I don't want to ruin your relationship with Romilda and I can tell you two will be best friends." said Hermione trying to choke back her tears. "If Romilda truly is my friend she'll understand that we might have a really good thing going here." said Annabeth lusting for Hermione. "Are you sure Annabeth?" said Hermione. "Very sure!" said Annabeth leaning towards Hermione again. "So what should we do now?" said Hermione. "You should kiss me again." said Annabeth biting her lip seductively. Hermione kissed Annabeth hard. Annabeth ran her fingers through Hermione's curly hair occasionally pulling her it. Hermione's hands slid up Annabeth's school girl skirt. "Wait Hermione, I'm scared." said Annabeth pulling away. "I understand I'm sorry." said Hermione feeling terrible. "No! Don't be! It's not that I don't want you to it's just that I'm a...I'm a virgin." said Annabeth shamefully. "Oh it's okay. If you want to wait then I'm fine with that." said Hermione running her fingers through Annabeth's lush blonde hair. "It's not that I want to wait I really want you in more ways than I can express but I just need to know if it will hurt if so could you please be gentle." said Annabeth whispering in Hermione's ear seductively. "I promise to be gentle if it hurts you but are you sure you want this?" said Hermione. "Positive." said Annabeth. Hermione then kissed Annabeth hard forcing her tounge into her mouth. Annabeth laid on the bed allowing Hermione to be on top. Hermione's hands slithered up Annabeth's school skirt again and pulled it down revealing her grey and black PINK brand underwear. Annabeth took off her shirt revealing her matching bra, which her boobs were bursting out of. Hermione took off her clothes revealing her lace pink bra and underwear. While still laying down Annabeth gently traced Hermione's underwear. Hermione kissed Annabeth once more and pulled her panties down. Annabeth then took off bra and massaged her nipples whilst bitting her lip. Hermione kissed Annabeth's mons very gently. Annabeth shuddered at Hermione's lips leaving her. Hermione kissed Annabeth's legs occasionally biting them gently making her jump. Annabeth wanted Hermione inside her so much it made her shudder everytime she touched her, Hermiome tooked advantage of this by touching her very gently. Hermione finally put her fingers inside Annabeth. Annabeth tensed at the feeling of being filled. "Are you okay?"said Hermione feeling Annabeth tighten. "I'm perfectly fine." said Annabeth breathing heavily. Hermione slowly took her fingers in and out of her. Annabeth's body tingled with arousal. She loved the feeling shooting through her body. Annabeth moaned breathlessly. Hermione's soeed increased as Annabeth's moans got louder. Annabeth breathed heavily as she felt a coming sensation. Annabeth yelped she experienced her first orgasim. "Hermione...Hermione...fuck me...faster" said Annabeth in breathless hitches. While still finger her Hermione kissed her and licked her pink nipples. Annabeth couldn't control her moaning as they grew louder and louder until they became full blown yelps. Hermione focused her attention on Annabeth's succulent breast. Hermione sucked on Annabeth's breast as Annabeth gripped the mow soaking wet white sheets. "Oh God! FUCK!" screamed Annabeth as she experienced another orgasim. "Mhmm...Mhmmm...uhhh." moaned Annabeth as Hermione slowly stopped fingering her. Hermione removed her fingers from Annabeth's vagina and sat up to admire Annabeth's soaking wet body. Annabeth panted heavily still feeling her orgasim in tiny spikes. Annabeth loosened her grip on the sheets as Hermione laid down next to her. Hermione kissed Annabeth and squeezed her breast making her cross her legs. They laid on the bed for several minutes without saying anything. Annabeth turned on her side ,after finally catching her breath, and ran her fingers through Hermione's curly orange hair. "Thank you so much Hermione for that I had the time of my life. I'm just wish I could do the same to." said Annabeth putting her hand on Hermione's waist. "It's fine I'm just glad I made you so wet." said Hermione looking longingly into her Annabeth's eyes. Annaneth smiled. "Oh my gosh I forgot I told Romilda I would meet her in the library! I'll see you later Hermione." said Annabeth rushingly putting her clothes back on. "Okay I'll see you later Annabeth." said Hermione still laying down. As Annabeth turned to walk out the door she saw a shadowy figure with the outline of a boy with his penis in his hand. "What the fuck?" whispered Annabeth moving closer to the boy. The boy ran away before Annabeth could get a good look at him. "Don't worry about it these boys always come up here and jerk off to the girls getting undressed. They won't tell anyone because they would get in trouble too." said Hermione seeing Annabeth's troubled look. "Oh okay I guess." said Annabeth still looking at the spot where she saw the boy. Annabeth walk out the dormitory and headed to the library.


End file.
